He Really 'Hates' the Lightning Head
by TheUndertalker33
Summary: Gajeel really hates what's happening to him. Warnings: Yaoi. Guy x Guy. There will be more soon. I swear.
1. Chapter 1

_**I have no regrets for this. Enjoy. If you find mistakes inform me. Thank you~**_

Gajeel stared at the table in front of the one he currently occupied, there sat the one guy he didn't want to see today. He had been denying something from himself for a very long fucking time. Ever since he joined the guild he had been willing to take Laxus' attacks only because they didn't actually hurt him. He hated every aspect of how it affected his body. It made him feel so damn good. When he took the shock for Natsu, during his fight with Laxus, it made his entire body shiver with unwanted pleasure. He was pissed as hell and definitely not ready to admit that he actually might like the Lightning bastard. He glared daggers at the blonde, unrelenting the gaze. God he hated himself for this.

The metal dragon slayer dropped his head onto the table, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to focus on trying not to claw his eyes out. Gajeel heard Natsu enter the guild, easily starting immediate trouble with the other occupants. Soon enough Natsu was thrown into the 'Thunder God's' table ruining the groups peace. The room began to buzz as Laxus rose from his chair, the shocks moving across the guild. The danger made Gajeel's instincts react instantly; he automatically turned his arm into a giant metal bar.

As Laxus set out to shock Natsu into the next century the lightning went straight to Gajeel. Natsu had his eyes clenched shut awaiting the attack that would surely reach its target. It wasn't until he heard the sharp intake of breath to his right did he open his eyes.

"God dammit flame-brain keep your fights outside of the guild!" Gajeel growled out as he held back a shudder of pleasure. He wanted so bad to moan, but he bit back the urge. He didn't want to severely injure his pride.

The guild members that had been there all stared at Gajeel with some confusion knitted in their furrowed eyebrows.

"Gajeel, how come you took that hit? Didn't it hurt?" Mirajane timidly questioned the dragon slayer.

"Felt the static in the air and fighting instinct kicked in. Turned to metal." Gajeel explained a bit vaguely. He rose from his seat and headed toward the exit muttering to himself about idiots that don't know 'how to respect property' and 'stay quiet for once.' The dragon slayer moved past the residents of Magnolia to the river not too far from the guild where he could gain some peace and time for him to thoroughly think through his 'feelings', if he had any, for Laxus.

At his arrival to the bank of the river Gajeel took a seat and took his shoes off to let feet soak in the cool water. He closed his dark eyes and relaxed as his mind ventured into the topic of Laxus. 'Okay. His lightning makes me horny, but that's not my fault. So I don't like him. What would I like about him anyways… all he is, is a built blonde with tattoos all over his body. I wonder how much of his body is really covered in tattoos…. Maybe he has them around his thighs as well… I wonder how strong his thighs are….' A light blush graced the metal man's face as his thoughts dived deeper into the subject of the older man's thighs. Soon enough Gajeel contemplated jumping into the water to cool his rapidly over-heating body.

Gajeel jumped up from his spot and hurriedly escaped the secluded area, now a bright red shade. He couldn't believe his thoughts wandered that far. Gajeel spent the next two hours distracting himself with training, cutting off his thoughts. It wasn't until Levy came around to find him, to make he ate lunch. He followed her back to the guild, reluctantly, and sat at the bar awaiting his lunch from Mira. He ate his lunch keeping his thoughts far from Laxus; that is until the man in question entered the guild with his trio right behind him. Gajeel steeled, no pun intended, his eyes on his food, not sparing a glance at the blonde. He could feel a blush creeping its way to his cheeks.

It was four days later that Fairy Tail was attacked. A new, and stupid, dark guild had decided to gather and storm the place. All had been defeated easily, but there were a few pesky rather good wizards. At one point Gajeel got a bit too close Laxus fighting and absorbed his attack. From there on out the two tried desperately hard to stay away from one another; until the wizards they were fighting started planning their movements to get Laxus and Gajeel close. It had only happened a couple of times when Laxus decided he had had enough playing around and used his 'lightning roar' on the wizard. Instead of hitting the intended target it went straight to Gajeel's chainsaw steel arm. The shock spread through Gajeel's entire body. He slammed his normal hand over his mouth to stifle his moan. Suddenly his opponent was thrown straight to Natsu.

"Natsu! Incoming!" Gajeel yelled loudly before sprinting off leaving the rest of the guild members baffled at the sudden escape.

Natsu quickly took care of the wizard, knocking him out with a flaming fist to the face. After cleaning the guild up some of the members gathered and snickered over how easy it was to decimate the dark guild. Soon enough the subject of Gajeel's abrupt departure came up.

"He probably didn't want to admit to being in pain. That was a really powerful shock to take, even if Gajeel is strong." Lucy piped up. This hypothesis causing a wave of snickers to make itself around the small group of friends.

"Yeah, he couldn't take something like that!" Natsu chimed in.

At the other end of town Gajeel burst in his room with a scarlet blush plastered upon his cheeks. He couldn't that had just happened. He headed toward to his bathroom and stripped off his boots, pants, and finally his sticky boxers. He threw the soiled clothing into the laundry basket he kept in his bathroom. He turned the shower on cold to relieve his throbbing cock as he cleaned himself off. When he finished his shower, and was able to fully relieve himself, he exited and dried himself off. When he thought he could handle being around others, he finally went to pull something on. Gajeel pulled open his drawers and grabbed a pair of boxers to slide on before digging through his other drawers for some clothes. To his disappointment he didn't have anything he usually wore clean. Today was supposed to be laundry day. Gajeel sighed in irritation and pulled on a pair of tight dark blue pants and a black t-shirt, with a yellow bored face.

"Natsu! Don't be mean, Gajeel is strong." Lucy scolded the salamander.

"But metal breath in a weakling…" Natsu whined.

"I'm what hot head?" Gajeel growled out as he entered the guild.

The fire dragon slayer turned to see Gajeel standing right behind him with a scowl on his face.

"I said you are a weakling; just running away from a fight like that. Just because you got hit by a bit of lightning. If you can handle my fire roar you can definitely handle Laxus'." Natsu pointed out only to get a harsh kick from Laxus under the table.

"I didn't run because it hurt dumbass." Gajeel rolled his eyes at Natsu's stupidity, surprising the others.

"Then why did you run and leave the weakling to Natsu?" Erza asked after Gajeel's statement.

Gajeel hesitated before answering the rather terrifying woman, "I had to deal with something."

They all stared at Gajeel curiously, a bit of frustration rising in some of the members. Their curiosity want unanswered as the dragon-slayer left to get a drink at the bar. He ordered a simple glass of freezing water to ease the heat still residing in his gut. He hated the inkling of desire that welled in him at the very thought of Laxus. It bothered him more than anything else. Once he collected his drink he made his way to the back of the dining room to get some quiet and enjoy his water. After some time Levy slipped in the seat in front of him and smiled sweetly. He smiled back, only not to be rude. They sat in relative silence for a couple of minutes.

"What does Laxus' lightning do to you?" Levy inquired hesitantly.

"What?" Gajeel shot back, "It doesn't do a thing to me." A light blush rises to the black haired man's face.

"Uh huh… come you can tell me. Please." Dark brown eyes pleading.

"Ugh fine… it makes me…" A deep red blush is covering the metal dragon-slayers face as he tried to say the words, "hot…"

Levy covers her mouth to hide the gasp that escapes her small mouth. "Oh my… That's… really interesting…"

"Don't. I know." The metal eater grumbles and lays his head on his folded up arms. "After all the shocks I've got, it's messin' with my hormones..."

Levy's eyes wonder over behind Gajeel and widen drastically. "Oh no…"

"Wha-"Gajeel begins to ask, but is cut off.

"I make you hot~?" A deep voice comes from behind the black haired man. This voice causes Gajeel to tense and bury his head deeper into his arms.

"Please tell me it's not…"

"Laxus." Levy breathes out.

Gajeel instantly shoots to his feet and faces Laxus, then looks to the side in embarrassment. He pushes past the yellow haired man and exits the guild.

During the weeks after Laxus found out about Gajeel's problem he continually made it so the dragon slayer had to deal with a good shock. Almost every day Laxus 'accidentally' sent lightning attack a bit too close to Gajeel, which meant, if Gajeel was fighting with Natsu, that he would receive the bolt full on. The amount of times Gajeel had to leave in the middle of a fight doubled by the end of the third week.

He had had enough of Laxus' fucking around. He had never felt so sexually frustrated in his entire life and it was driving him insane.

Gajeel was making his way back to his apartment after a rather intense hit from the lightning dragon slayer. He got into his apartment and laid down on the small couch he kept for guests, which he didn't have. As soon as he was relaxed, and the jolt finally left his body, he could feel his hard cock rubbing against the inside of his boxers. It took sometime before he couldn't stand it any longer and shoved his hand down his pants. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked.

After ten minutes of stroking his cock he still couldn't get himself off. His penis was throbbing and he could feel the building pain. Gajeel was getting more and more and frustrated as time went on. He finally sighed in defeat and let his hand trail lower, past in cock, to his untouched entrance. A scarlet blush graced his face as he slowly circled it feeling it clench around the tip of his finger. He brought his fingers back and got up, leaving his pants behind, to get to his bathroom. Once there he grabbed his lotion and went back to lay on his couch. He spread some lotion all over his hand making sure it was really slicked up. He laid down and spread his legs. Three cold wet fingers went down to Gajeel's entrance and one was slowly and carefully pushed in. The dragon slayer used his other hand to cover his mouth so he didn't have to hear his own embarrassing gasps. As he began to feel more comfortable with one finger inside of him he moved it in and out curling it every once in a while. The pleasure built until Gajeel needed more, one finger wasn't enough to satisfy him. Hesitantly he slid in a second finger. It took a minute before he was relaxed enough to put another finger in himself all the way. As the pain from the stretching faded he thrust them in and out until he was moaning and squirming. He thrust them until he could no longer keep his other hand covering his mouth and brought it down to claw into his couch. His moans became louder and more frequent. The metal manipulator grasped the couch until he tore through it. He couldn't hold on any longer and bit his bottom lip as he came. His cum splattered onto his shirt. Gajeel trembled as he came down from his high panting heavily.

"Fuck…" He breathed. "I can't fucking believe I did that…" he muttered out in disbelief.

After seven long minutes of getting his breath back Gajeel sat up and stripped his soiled shirt off and got up to put it in the wash. After cleaning himself up he got redressed in something clean.

He hated the lightning head.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later Gajeel was storming through the streets with an angry scowl on his face. He had had a few days without Laxus fucking up his day, but they came back from their mission today. He really did not want to go to the guild, but he wanted a drink and Mira was the only one that would give him one. Gajeel continued his trek through the town until he made it to the guild.

He opened the front door and went in, and was extremely happy to see that the four were not there, yet. He found a lone seat at the bar and took it.

"Rough day?" Mira queries as she brings Gajeel a shot glass of whiskey. He gratefully took it and downed it as soon as it was set down at the bar.

"Yeah, thanks Mira." Gajeel politely replies.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Definitely not. I don't even want to know about it…" Gajeel throws back a second shot Mira had brought to him.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your drink then, but this is your last shot. I can't have a drunk dragon slayer." Mira smiles and walks down the bar to talk to Julia.

Gajeel had sat at the bar for a bit and finally decided to leave before Laxus and his crew showed up. He was too late. Laxus and the three other trickled into the guild, looking happy and chill. Gajeel spotted them and immediately made his way to the back of the guild to avoid them. He sat at a table that was hidden by the shadow of the guild. It was all fine until Natsu was, once again, in Gray's face. The two had begun to fight once more.

Natsu and Gray were throwing each other across the room into walls and other occupants. Then it happened, Natsu was thrown straight into Gajeel. The metal bender shoved Natsu off himself and got up. He growled angrily at the dumbass and glared menacingly.

"Watch where you're throwing the idiot!" Gajeel shouted at Gray.

"I am not an idiot you-" Natsu yelled, but was interrupted by Erza storming down the stairs.

"What is going on?!" Erza bellowed at the three of them. "Do I need to get you all babysitters?"

All three boys froze on spot and stayed completely still. They dared not to move.

"Thought so." Erza stated. She walked over to the bar, keeping her on the boys.

Gajeel ripped himself away from Gray and Natsu to put the table they had knocked over back up. He set it up and was about to sit back down when Laxus sent a quick bolt over to the metal head, purposefully hitting him. Gajeel jolted at the lightning entering his body. He turned around, a look of rage plastered on his features. He marched right up to Laxus, ignoring Erza's obvious warning look, and punched him in the face. Most of the guild were surprised by the outburst, unaware of the shock Laxus had sent. Laxus' three followers were astonished. Laxus had moved backwards with the punch and cradled his hurt chin. He looked up at the standing Gajeel with a smug grin.

"What did I tell you about fighting?!" Erza roared. "That's it, I'm assigning you a babysitter," snickers could be heard throughout the building. "Laxus. You make sure he stays out of trouble. If he tries to fight one other person in our family, you tell me directly." With that she walked away, not another word.

Gajeel was very close to leaving, but knew that if Erza caught wind of what he did he'd be in for it. He took a deep calming breath, like Metalicana taught him. He took a seat at the table next to Laxus', looking ready to murder. He stayed seated until Laxus, with a smirk on his face, nudged him to get up and follow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm sorry it's taken so long for an update. This summer has been long and rough. Thanks for the views. Laxus is a little ooc in this chapter, my apologies, actually no. Review if you wish. It's always a good remeinder to write more.**_

"Guess I'm in charge of you." The blonde commented as they strolled out of the guild, his three goons left behind.

"You're not in charge of me."

"I am. Otherwise you wouldn't have actually came with me."

"The only reason I'm anywhere near you right now is because Erza is fucking crazy."

Laxus chuckled and walked, with Gajeel not too far behind, until they were at the pier on the river.

"You can sit here while I train over there. Unless you want to train with me." Laxus instructed.

"No way in hell am I going to train with you. And keep your goddamn lightning away from me. Got it?" Gajeel ordered.

"I'll try~" Laxus teased as he wandered off a little into the nearby trees, still visible by Gajeel, to train. He started with a few dozen push-ups, which caught the iron head's attention. Laxus had stripped off his usual outer coat and his shirt. Gajeel gulped and turned away quickly, just before Laxus had a chance to notice.

'No way. It's not happening.' Gajeel thought. His heart rate had accelerated and a light pink could be seen across his cheeks. He felt like a school girl with a crush.

'There is no way I'm crushing on that asshole. It's purely physical attraction. Nothing he has done gives me any reason to actually like him.' The blacknette thought and groaned aloud. He, instead of thinking about his growing problem, decided to clear his head and watch the water travel downstream.

Sometime later Gajeel had fallen asleep watching the calming current of the river. Laxus wiped the sweat from his brow and stretched out his soon to be sore muscles. He had had a great training session, and one without distraction. Usually his 'minions' made some sort of commotion to grab his attention. It always bugged the shit out of him.

The blonde turned to Gajeel to tell him to get up when he noticed the man had curled up and fallen to sleep.

"Huh…" Laxus sighed and leant over to pick up the slumbering man. He carried the younger one to his personal home, having no idea where the other lived. Once there he placed the metal eater on his couch and threw his coat over Gajeel.

'Only because he'll bitch about being cold. The only reason.'

The day had just began, meaning ungodly hours of the morning, when Gajeel awoke. He felt more relaxed than he had in the past couple of weeks, which was the only plus to being awake so early. Soon it registered that Gajeel wasn't in his bed, let alone a bed at all. He looked around the room and found nothing he could recognize as belonging to anyone he knew. Well, until he looked down and the coat he was currently cuddled up in. He lurched forward in shock.

"No way." Gajeel sputtered. 'There is absolutely no way he took me home… because that means… he did something nice for me.'

Metal head was so confused that he didn't even realize the man walking into the room.

"You're up way too damn early. Seriously." Laxus complained as he made his way to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"You a coffee drinker, or nah?" The words baffled Gajeel more than anything. Coffee.

"Yeah." Gajeel answered anyway, he needed the start up. He dragged himself off the couch and followed after where he saw Laxus go. He had the coat with him.

"Where do you want this?" Gajeel held out the garment.

"Not cold? Just throw over whatever chair you're sitting at. Coffee is going to be done soon." Laxus shuffled through his fridge to find some food for breakfast.

"You're hungry right? For something that isn't metal?"

Gajeel just nodded in response, his initial shock still hadn't worn off.

'I'm in his house, he's making me breakfast. His coat…' Gajeel let his mind wander while he sat at a chair at the island and unintentionally watched Laxus move around the kitchen making breakfast. His train of thought on the subject only stopped when a rather large mug of coffee was sat in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go my readers. I very much enjoy this chapter, I hope you agree. Blah.**_

Gajeel greedily gulped down the hot liquid, hoping to wake himself up, and get a better sense of the situation. He slowed down when he saw the odd look he was receiving from Laxus.

"I guess you really like coffee. Noted. Eggs good for you? I'm not in the mood to make anything complicated." Laxus turned around to the stove, the carton already out. He cracks two eggs in the skillet, neither yolk breaking.

"How do you prefer them?"

"Scrambled. Thanks." Gajeel mumbles out, trying to get his mind around what was happening. Finally he spoke up about the situation, "Why am I here…?"

"You fell asleep at the river, I carried you here because I don't know where you live."

Gajeel just nodded at the information, trying not to blush. 'He carried me… fuck.' The metal heads inner turmoil was spiraling, he couldn't actually like the man, could he?

Laxus finished making his guest his eggs, he turned and was able to see the commotion going on. He set the eggs down next to the mug of coffee and goes to make himself eggs.

"You're thinking too loud." Laxus voiced, catching the metal eaters attention. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing that concerns you," was Gajeel's quick response.

"I can hear the speed of your heart, so that lie is apparent as fuck. Now spill."

"Why didn't you leave me at the river?"

"Because I'm not that big of an asshole. We're part of the same guild."

"Okay." Gajeel looked down at his eggs, the confusion in his head dwindling a little with the explanation given.

The eggs were really great, truthfully. Gajeel wondered if Laxus was a really good cook, but kept it to himself. Once Laxus finished making his food he sat next to the blacknette, beginning to eat his own food. After around two minutes Laxus noticed the way Gajeel shook, just a little, as if he was cold.

"You can put the coat on. I know it's pretty damn cold here in the mornings."

Gajeel turned a little pink, he had been hoping that the blonde wouldn't notice his discomfort. It took some time, but finally Gajeel resigned to the cold and slipped the coat over his shoulders, relishing in it's warmth.

"It suits you." Laxus spoke before going back to his own food.

Later on that day Gajeel was at the guild, still very confused about that morning, listening to Natsu bitch about how there were no good missions to go on. He had been going on about for a long time before a different conversation started up.

"Gaj, where were you this morning? I came over to see if you wanted to go on a mission with me." Levy questioned.

"I was at Laxus' house." This statement gained some attention to the discussion.

"Why?" Asked Levy, obviously confused, knowing about his small problem with the man.

"Spent the night." Everyone's eyes widened at fraction.

"You slept with Laxus?" Came Natsu's shrill reaction, this brought a full on blush to Gajeel's face.

"No! What the hell Natsu?!"

"People don't stay at Laxus' house, unless he's bed them." Mira supplies as she stood behind Lucy, having heard the conversation.

"That's definitely not what happened."

"Than what did happen?" Inquires Levy.

"He was training at the river, and I fell asleep. He took me to his house."

The others kind of just smirked at how Gajeel continued to blush without realizing.

"That doesn't sound like Laxus at all…" Mira thought aloud.

The short discussion Gajeel had had with his 'friends' had given him more of a reason to be baffled at his situation. He really hated feeling the way he did. It drove him nuts to know that he might be crushing on Laxus. 'He's an asshole, fucking rude, annoying, a good cook, hot… fuck!' Gajeel shook his head and got up to leave. The others looked at him, but said nothing. By the look on his face they knew he didn't want to be bothered. By anyone.

His house wasn't too far from the guild so Gajeel made it home pretty fast. He was frustrated and out of it. He went straight for his bathroom. A good shower would definitely help, especially if a thick piece of metal to chew on was involved. Before he made it to his bathroom he grabbed a pipe that was laying around and brought it with him.

He stripped and hopped into his burning shower, enjoying the layer of steam and droplets of scolding water washing away his thoughts. After standing under the rain from the shower head Gajeel brought the pipe up to his mouth to bite, before he did he took a good look at it. 'This is a perfect size to fuck myself with…'

A loud clatter echoed in the bathroom as the piece of meatal crashed to the tiled floor, barely missing his foot.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm feeling inspired, so here you go.**_

Gajeel was already rather flushed, but now his face in flames.

'Did I just think that? No. Fuck no. Yes, yes I did… and it's true. No! But it would feel great.' The blacknette was utterly embarrassed at how his train of thought ended. He wanted to put the damn pipe up his ass. Just thinking about it made his cock harden, which was making it tougher to decide not to. Begrudgingly Gajeel knelt down to retrieve the pipe. He shifted it around in his hands for a moment before bringing two fingers to his hole. Hesitantly he pushed them into himself and let out a soft moan. He stretched the two fingers apart to loosen himself up, there was a slight sting, because he still wasn't quite used to having something inside him. He got the digits deeper and curled them causing him to let out a pleasured groan. After feeling good enough to add a third one he did. The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, especially when he brushed the spot inside him that made him dizzy. He loved teasing that spot, it drove him crazy. Soon he got tired of just using his fingers.

The pipe was colder than he expected, it being under the hot spray and all. It slid in with minimal difficulty. Gajeel clenched around the object as he made it go further in. He leaned his forehead against the cool tile as he started to slowly thrust it in and out of himself. He whimpered at every move, actually enjoying the slight burning sensation. He let it go deeper as his cock throbbed for release, but he didn't want that yet. He wanted to feel full longer. He slowed down the thrusts, and his mind started to make scenarios up. He could imagine a hand holding his arm painfully against his back, while the other hand gripped his hip roughly, surely bruising it. It turned him on. The pipe moved faster into him, every now and again brushing against his prostate. Gajeel was close to crumbling, the bliss was amazing. He never wanted it to end. His legs shook and he couldn't keep himself from gasping loudly, then letting out a string of curses. He envisioned teeth scraping over the nape of his neck, ready to bite him, the flash over blonde hair he'd catch. The strong hips pushing a large cock further into him. The dark eyes gleaming with want making the lightning bolt more defined. He wanted that, he wanted it badly. The metal eater brought his hand to his mouth to stifle some sounds. Finally he could imagine Laxus biting down into his neck drawing blood.

Pain. That's what Gajeel felt when his own teeth sank into his hand. The strong scent of blood and the image of Laxus behind him sent him over the edge. Gajeel let out a long whine as he came, splattering cum on the tile, but soon washed away by the water.

The blacknette turned around and sank down to the floor, all his energy having been spent. He felt relaxed and tired. It took him a long time to pull himself up and get out of the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the last chapter!**_

Gajeel dragged himself to his bed and crashed out quickly, feeling too drained to think about what he just did. It hadn't mattered at that point anyway; what had been done was done.

The sun was bright as fuck the next morning, assaulting the dark haired man's eyes. He groaned and turned over to shield his eyes, he pulled the covers up to cover himself. Twenty minutes later he couldn't stand it anymore and moved from his comfortable position. As he got out of his bed he fell to the floor, not ready for the ridiculous amount of burning in his ass. That's the moment the memories flooded back.

"Fuck…"

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

_**I lied~ That was not the end, more is still to come. Please enjoy my apology chapter.**_

He laid there for a moment groaning in protest as he struggled to upright himself, only being able to successfully get to sitting on his knees. Sharp teeth sank into his lip as he forced himself to his feet, once on them he made his way to put on some clothes. With clothes on he decided there was going to be no leaving his place today.

The day went on agonizingly slowly, making it hard for Gajeel to ignore his obvious feelings for the blonde. He didn't want to fall for the lightning bender, but he was. He /wanted/ the man /so/ badly.

When the day finally came to an end Gajeel had finally come to terms with his feelings, and had devised the plan of completely ignoring Laxus. His theory was that if he didn't see Laxus, then his feelings would go away. For the next couple of weeks he stuck to it. It wasn't working. He'd gone from just masturbating to the man to having dreams about him. Not just wet ones, but ones where Laxus woos him, and kisses him like there was no else in the world.

It was Tuesday when Gajeel awoke, his heart was racing, and he was swamped with sadness. Laxus had said he loved him, but it was all a dream. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed these feelings to be crushed. The blacknette /needed/ to tell Laxus.

Clothes were put on, and Gajeel was out the door before he could back out of this. He went straight for the guild. Once there Laxus was easily located, so Gajeel went right up to him.

"I've got to talk to you. Now." After telling the blonde that, the metal eater headed to a back room.

Laxus got up to follow, slightly confused and amused. Gajeel looked irritated and conflicted, so when he blurted out how he loved Laxus, he didn't know how to respond.

"Love… me?" was what Laxus was able to mutter after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, I love you." Gajeel stated once more, eye twitching slightly as his irritation grew with each passing second.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow, okay, not in the least what I was expecting… I'm not entirely sure how to respond to that."

"Don't, I just needed to say it. That's it." The blacknette turned and walked away from the blonde, relief setting in.

It'd been around three days until Laxus fully reacted to Gajeel's confession. He didn't make fun, embrace, or keep his distance; no the blonde flirted! And he did it obviously! Gajeel was fuming. That asshole had the audacity to make things worse for the metal bender.

" _Hey Gajeel."_ Laxus purred when he sat next to the man. He set his drink on the table in front of them.

"What?" Gajeel asked, raising an eyebrow. He tried not to look over at Laxus, but failed. He couldn't help himself the blonde was hot and that was infuriating.

"You busy today~?"

"I am now. The answer to your next question is no."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I know you want to. I'll pick you up from your apartment at seven tonight." Without another word Laxus left and ignored everything Gajeel muttered.

Six forty-five. Gajeel was looking at himself in a mirror and contemplated why he was worried about his outfit like a teen girl. He was agitated in general now and slightly irritated that he didn't have an actual jacket. He's going to be cold and frustrated; just what he needed.

Once he finally decided on something to wear he sat back. He had just a regular red fairy tail paraphernalia t-shirt and black pants. The pants were a bit tight, accenting his ass perfectly. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he wore the pants to impress Laxus.

Gajeel was able to relax for a couple of minutes before there was a loud and demanding knock the front door. The blacknette pulled himself up and answered the door before another obnoxious knock could makes a follow up.

Laxus looked good. He had a pair of dark wash and gently ripped blue jeans on, plus a perfectly fitting plain black shirt. He also had his regular coat on over it.

"Let's go." Laxus grabbed Gajeel's arm and pulled him out of the house, then he shut the door. The blonde kept Gajeel's arm in his hand until the metal bender maneuvered it out.

They both slowly made their way to where Laxus had destined. They were by the river. Laxus sat down on the soft grass and pulled Gajeel down with him.

"Where's your jacket? It's cold as balls out here." Laxus asked Gajeel not looking at the other, but staring at the river.

"Don't own one." This earned Gajeel a roll of the eyes from Laxus.

"You're going to be cold." Laxus yanked Gajeel roughly into his lap. He wrapped his own jacket around both of the men.

Gajeel blushed a dark red, thankful as fuck that Laxus couldn't see his face. He really hated the damn lightning head. He really really hated how Laxus made him feel.

"You still have that crush on me?"

"I never said I had a crush on you."

"Yes you did."

"…I said love, not crush."

"Good." Laxus set one hand on Gajeel's upper thigh and left it there, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. The sudden movement made Gajeel tense up.

"Do you like this~?"

"Laxus." Gajeel said in a warning.

"No one is here it's late. Just let me have some fun. I _know_ you like this." Laxus sent a small jolt of lightning into Gajeel's thigh. Which rushed right up to his cock.

"Fuck!" Gajeel half moaned half yelped.

"How many times have you thought of me doing these things to you~? Hmm?" More shocks were sent into Gajeel's body as Laxus' hand moved up, inching closer and closer to the metal man's clothed cock.

"A-ah… you asshole… Ahh! A lot! Fine a fucking lot!" The younger of the two yelped as the electricity got more intense.

"Tell me about them~."

"Fuck you." After the words left the pierced man's mouth he was flipped and pressed into the grass. Gajeel looked up into Laxus' dark eyes, watching them cloud up with lust. "Laxus…"

"Tell me."

"You… I don't know… Fuck!" Gajeel stopped mid-sentence when a hand went to unbutton his pants and press into his dick. "I just… you pushed me into whatever surface you could. You were rough and savage. Made me fall apart…"

"Really~? Fucking hot~." Laxus pressed his lips roughly against Gajeel's chapped ones.

After a long breathtaking make out session Gajeel pulls away panting heavily.

"Fu-fuck me…" It takes a moment for Laxus to react to the demand from the younger man, but he does. He pulls back and throws off his jacket and pulls off his shirt.


End file.
